fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flugel's Backlight
Flugel's Backlight is the insert song that ZweiWing sang in Senki Zesshou Symphogear. The song was later remixed by all of the Symphogear users in the end credit of the last episode of Symphogear G entitled "Rainbow Wings". Track List * Flugel's Backlight * ORBITAL BEAT * Flugel's Backlight (Off Vocal) * ORBITAL BEAT (Off Vocal) Video TV Size Lyrics |-|Kanji = 「聞こえますか…?」激情奏でるムジーク 天に解き放て! 「聴こえますか…?」イノチ始まる脈動 愛を突き上げて 遥か彼方 星が音楽となった…彼の日 風が髪をさらう瞬間 君と僕はコドウを詩(うた)にした そして夢は開くよ 見た事ない世界の果てへ… Yes, just believe 神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう 逆光のシャワー 未来照らす 一緒に飛ばないか? Just feeling 涙で濡れたハネ 重くて羽撃けない日は Wish その右手に添えよう 僕のチカラも 二人でなら 翼になれる Singing heart いつの日にか解る時が来るから ずっと …忘れない その時には心のあるがままに 笑顔 …忘れない きっと 僕と君は 一羽の鳥のように 遠い過去も 手と手繋ぎ 大空を強く翔けていたんだ そして生きる 今を 見た事ない明日の先へ Yes, just believe 1000年後今日も 生まれ変わって歌いたい 暖かいよ この温もり 絶対離さない Just feeling 運命なんてない 物語は自分にある Jump 逃げ出したくなったら 宇宙を見上げよう 勇気こそが輝くんだよ Singing star 遥か彼方 星が音楽となった…彼の日 たぶん僕は君と出会い 神話の一つのように紡いだ 何も怖くないよ 見た事ない世界の果てへ… Yes, just believe 神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう 逆光のシャワー 未来照らす 一緒に飛ばないか? Just feeling 涙で濡れたハネ 重くて羽撃けない日は Wish 旋律は溶け合って　シンフォニーへと 二人でなら 翼になれる Singing heart もっと高く 太陽よりも高く |-|Romaji = “Kikoemasuka…?” Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU Ten ni toki hanate! “Kikoemasuka…?” INOCHI hajimaru myakudou Ai wo tsuki agete Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta… Kare no hi Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita Soshite yume wa hiraku yo Mita koto nai sekai no hate e… Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu Issho ni tobanai ka? Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart Itsu no hi ni ka wakaru toki ga kuru kara Zutto… Wasurenai Sono toki ni wa kokoro no aru ga mama ni Egao… Wasurenai Kitto Boku to kimi wa Ichiwa no tori no youni Tooi kako mo Te to te tsunagi Oozora wo tsuyoku kaketeitan da Soshite ikiru Ima wo Mita koto nai asu no hikari e Yes, just believe Sen nen go kyou mo Umare kawatte utaitai Atatakai yo Kono nukumori Zettai hanasanai Just feeling Unmei nante nai Monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump Nigedashitaku nattara Uchuu wo miageyou Yuuki koso ga kagayakun dayo Singing star Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta… Kare no hi Tabun boku wa kimi to deai Shinwa no hitotsu no youni tsumuida Nani mo kowaku nai yo Mita koto nai sekai no hate e… Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu Issho ni tobanai ka? Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish Senritsu wa tokeatte SHINFONII e to Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart Motto takaku Taiyou yori mo takaku |-|English = “Can you hear it…?” The violently-playing music. Release it to the heavens! “Can you hear it…?” The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts. Throw love up in the air. Far beyond the distance, the stars became music… On his day. When my hair was blown by the wind, I made my and your heartbeats into a song. And so, the dream opens up Into a world we’ve never seen… Yes, just believe. Let’s make a history that even God doesn’t know with light. Won’t you fly with us To a future lit by a shower of backlight? Just feeling my wings dampened by my tears; On days when they’re too heavy and you can’t fly, Wish. Let me accompany your right hand with my strength as well. If it’s you and me, our singing hearts can become our wings. The day will sometime come when I will understand, so I will never… Forget. And at that time, I will not forget My heart as it was… When it saw that smile. Surely, you and I can fly across the great sky, Hand-in-hand like a single bird, even in the distant past. That’s what I want. And so the present we’re living in Leads to the light in the tomorrow we’ve never seen. Yes, just believe, even a thousand years later today, I want to be reborn and sing. This warmth is so warm, And I’ll never let it go. Just feeling. There’s no such thing as fate. The story is within me, so I jump. If you feel that you want to run away, let’s look up to the galaxy. Our courage is the singing star that will be shining. Far beyond the distance, the stars became music… On his day. We were probably woven into a single legend the moment we met. I’m not afraid of anything. Let’s go to a world we’ve never seen… Yes, just believe. Let’s make a history that even God doesn’t know with light. Won’t you fly with us To a future lit by a shower of backlight? Just feeling my wings dampened by my tears; On days when they’re too heavy and you can’t fly, Wish. The melodies melt into one and become a symphony. If it’s you and me, our singing hearts can become our wings. Even higher, higher than the sun. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music